


Appeasing the Sun Gods

by Tribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribi/pseuds/Tribi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme prompt: Danny/fem!Stiles AU; gay to bi; romance and/or sexual interest; self discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Matt was killed, not that they were really friends or anything, but Jesus how weird that a kid from all his classes was a serial killer. And after Jackson’s parents hauled him off to London, after that stuff it was looking like it might be a kind of lonely summer for Danny. His parents certainly weren’t too keen about letting him run off to the Jungle every night.

And he didn’t really need a job either so they signed him up for classes at good old Beacon Community College. Whatever actually, it was something to do and it would look nice on his college applications. At least that was the pep talk Danny gave himself as he rolled around the lot looking for a parking space. He ended up next to a very familiar blue jeep and an actual smile started to cross his face.

Stiles was strange and funny and she intimidated a lot of the guys but Danny had his homo armor so the crazy girl never really bothered him, she mostly amused him and he could stand something amusing this summer. Stiles seemed to have the same reaction when she saw Danny. Their class was mostly actual college students who had failed the class at their ‘real’ college or were trying to get a pesky requirement done and then transferred over. Danny quickly sat down next to Stiles and even nudged his desk a little closer, she smiled at him.

It was a kind of bullshit ‘business’ class, seriously Coach could probably teach it but neither of them were ever going to admit that to coach. They talked about it endlessly though as they met in the library to do their homework together or, after Danny realized that it was summer and he was starting to look like a white person, when Danny dragged Stiles to his pool to do their homework.

“Danny, I am an actual white person,” Stiles complained from beneath the huge umbrella that shaded the table with her books spread across it. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a flannel, from his spot on the pool floaty Danny tried to see if she was wearing socks too. It felt like a personal insult to his Hawaiian heritage or to the sun god or something. He wanted to see her ankle bare at least, surely she wasn’t that Victorian.

He hauled himself out of the pool, gracefully, and walked over to her. She gave him a deeply suspicious look as he dropped to his knees at her feet but didn’t move or say anything. With a questioning look Danny reached for her sneaker. Stiles shrugged and allowed it. Danny pulled off her dusty Converse low top and peeled off the little ped sock she was wearing. He repeated it with her other foot and was delighted to find a toe ring. Stiles had feet, well of course she did. They seemed kind of long, but she was tall he figured. He brushed a hand underneath and her toes flexed with his hand, the pad on his palm and her arch seemed to fit each other. That pleased him in some strange way.

Danny finally put her foot back down and rolled up her jeans so that her ankles were fully exposed. He smiled at his work and looked up at Stiles. “Baby steps,” he assured her and got them both a fresh drink before he went back to his spot on the floaty.

The next day she wore her jeans rolled up again and kicked off her sneakers as soon as she got there. Danny rolled her flannel sleeves up to her elbows and made her try on one of his (many) pairs of flip flops. They fit her close enough so she wore them home.

Their class didn’t meet on Friday but there was a lame fake business plan project due Monday so Danny made Stiles come over anyway. He led her into the kitchen instead of straight back to the pool and she pulled herself onto a stool at the huge granite island. Danny stuck his head in the fridge and looked kind of nervous, which was odd. “So, my parents went to LA for the weekend and left me here because of that project.”

“Oh,” said Stiles.

“I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner?” he asked before glaring at his fridge. “I’m not sure what there is to eat but I can order something for us.”

Stiles hopped off the stool and went around to look in the fridge too. “You’ve got food here, I can cook this stuff,” she insisted pulling out a package of boneless, skinless chicken breasts. Stiles and her dad never paid the extra $1/pound to have someone else bone and skin their chicken.

“Yeah?” asked Danny doubtfully.

“Sure,” said Stiles with more confidence. “My dad is working the late shift tonight so it would be kind of nice to hang.”

“Awesome,” said Danny with one of his blinding smiles.

Stiles made a kind of lemony chicken dish with asparagus and rice that called for white wine. They drank the rest of the bottle with the meal and it was seriously good. “This is so good, I’m not even joking Stiles.”

Stiles flapped a hand at Danny to shut up, they were eating on a patio and Danny had lit a bunch of tiki torches. The smell of citronella mixed with the lemon and the really good wine and set her head swirling.

“You have to come back and teach my mom how to make this.”

“Danny that’s so sexist it isn’t even funny, I’m disappointed in you.”

To apologize he gave her her own pint of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream. It was an acceptable apology.

 

Stiles came back on Saturday because they hadn’t done any work at all on their business plan the day before. It was murderously hot and she wore salmon colored shorts that went almost to her knees and a white v-neck shirt with Danny’s flip flops. Knowing that his parents weren’t home she walked right around back and found him swimming laps. “Oh my god you have knees!” joked Danny as he sent a massive splash at her feet.

Stiles didn’t even flinch.

Danny hoisted himself up on the side near her and shook his hair out. “Tell me you brought a suit today.”

Stiles crossed her arms and shook her head.

“Stiles, it’s like 120°!” Danny was outraged, what was he supposed to do with this?

“Come on,” he huffed as he stalked over to a towel and started blotting himself. “Let’s see what I have that might fit you.”

Stiles followed him strangely quiet and Danny started to worry that he was taking their friendship faster or further than Stiles was. But not, not in that way. He didn’t like Stiles, she was just offending the sun gods and his heritage with her puritanical outfits.

When they reached his room she pulled away to look at his bookshelves and remain strangely quiet, Danny opened his mouth to explain and closed it again before he sank down on his bed. He picked up a little tiki statue from his bedside table and seemed to decide on how best to explain. “So Stiles, maybe you never noticed but I’m originally from Hawaii. Water is like my natural habitat, I love swimming and diving and horsing around in it. I love floating on it and trailing my fingers. It’s water, it’s vital to life. You can google that, water is vital.”

He glanced over at her and she wasn’t pretending to look at his books anymore, she was staring at her feet. “It feels weird to have a friend who doesn’t love water, well Matt hated water too but that’s probably why we weren’t really good friends. Jackson loved water though, he was half fish too.”

Stiles laughed a little at that and turned to look at Danny. Danny smiled hugely, probably too hugely. “So, I guess what I’m saying is that I’m not trying to fuck with your personhood or identity or anything inappropriate. I’m just bored and lonely and I want you to play in the water with me? Can you do that?”

Stiles shrugged and nodded. Danny hopped off his bed and flew to his dresser. “I have rash guards and board shorts, like hundreds of each. We’ll find you something that you can be comfortable messing around in the water in, okay?”

“Yeah, um, that sounds good.” Stiles finally answered. “I outgrew my last suit and haven’t really had a reason to get a new one.”

They were almost the same height but Stiles was a lot narrower so it was tricky to find something. Eventually they found a shirt that was dark in the right places and a pair of shorts that didn’t just slide right off of her. Danny sent Stiles to the bathroom to slather herself in sunscreen while he secretly copied the sizes of her clothes on his floor. I don’t have a suit was a piss poor reason to sit on the side of a pool all summer.

Stiles was at least half fish too and once they got the volleyball net stretched across the pool it didn’t look they would ever get their project done for Monday. Of course they did, and they aced it. They aced the whole class and then found themselves with even more time for pool volleyball or the stupid running they were supposed to be doing for coach.

Once the class ended Danny was even allowed to go to the Jungle again, but only on ‘under 21 night.’ “Stiles,” he moaned theatrically even though he was completely out of breath and they were both leaning on the wall like they might puke at any minute. Stiles was too out of breath from their run to speak so she just looked at him. “I’m allowed to go to the under 21 night at the Jungle but I’ve never been to that night before, what if I don’t know anyone?”

Laughing as hard as she was while also dying for air and feeling like her legs were going to fall off was just a painful combination. Stiles dropped onto her butt and started peeling off her shoes and socks. Danny dropped down next to her and grabbed a foot to rub, not even noticing how sweaty and gross it was. “Stiles, you have to come with me and be my wing man, or wing person, or whatever.”

“Friend?” asked Stiles with a smile as she casually moved her legs so Danny was rubbing her other foot now.

Danny gave her another blinding smile, “definitely friend.” He played with her toe ring for a while, twisting it absently as his other hand rubbed her arch.

“Okay,” sighed Stiles, “what night is it?”

 

When Danny went to pick her up that night she was hanging out on her porch with Scott. Danny had almost forgotten somehow that Stiles and Scott were friends. Scott looked really good, he was wearing cargo shorts and work boots with a t-shirt that just draped off his shoulders in the most intriguing way. He had a tattoo now too, it wrapped around his bicep in a way that said ‘touch me’. The night was, after all, about looking.

Scott gave him a strange look for looking though, it seemed to say what the hell is your gig Mahealani ? And it had been forever since someone had questioned Danny’s intent. He bumped his shoulder kind of hard too as he passed on his way to his motorcycle. Yummier and yummier thought Danny as he watched Scott straddle the machine.

“He’s still trying to woo Allison back,” Stiles informed him.

“Yeah, whatever,” said Danny with a smile, “I’m used to disappointment.” He expected Stiles to say ‘me too’ or something but she didn’t. She didn’t even shrug which seemed to be her response to 90% of the things he said. It was habit to check out what Stiles was wearing too, she had those really slim fitting pink shorts on again and another white v-neck, Danny was just glad they weren’t all black. Instead of his flip flops or her tired old Converse she was kicking a new pair of white Adidas.

Danny suddenly felt kind of cold and awkward; he realized he probably hadn’t thought this through very well. “Um, Stiles,” he started as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah?” she replied as she chugged the rest of her lemonade and scooped up Scott’s glass to bring it inside with hers.

“You aren’t gay are you?” he asked.

Stiles froze, “um no, I’m not.”

“That’s cool, that’s what I thought,” Danny rushed to reassure her, “I just, I don’t want you to get harassed by the wrong type all night.”

“Am I looking too Ellen?” asked Stiles with a sly look and Danny sighed in relief.

“Yeah, you kind of are. Can I help you find something else?”

Stiles gave him a kind of hard look and then shrugged, she shouldered the door open and held it for him, “Sure, why not? This is your party after all.”

Danny had spent years furiously avoiding all the gay man stereotypes, except for when he picked out those two or three (they were mix and match, it was hard to count) bathing suits for Stiles. He didn’t do make-overs, he denied the existence of gaydar, he threw Stiles closet open and almost shrieked. The child had no clothes.

Sure he knew she was in a single parent household and her car was a death trap but he didn’t expect this. She had like four pairs of jeans and a few flannel shirts. The v-necks apparently came in packs from the grocery store, it was like a horror story. “Calm you gay ass down, it is not a horror story Danny,” insisted Stiles as she rubbed his arms and dug her pointy chin into his shoulder. “We aren’t that poor, I just don’t really like clothes shopping and it’s weird to ask Scott or my dad to go with me.”

“You know other girls,” Danny insisted.

“Yeah, sure but their clothes only come down to my crotch. We would be in totally different sections of the store.”

Danny spent a perilous moment imagining one of Lydia’s microscopic skirts on Stiles and it was a disturbing image. Other girls were like fussy little feminine things and Stiles was like an amazon goddess or something. Her body was strong, her shoulders… and her feet. Danny was seriously considering a toe ring for himself but he worried that Jackson would find out from across the world somehow.

“Alright, do you have a dress?” asked Danny peering at the empty space again.

“Um, no, not really,” replied Stiles with a blush.

Danny had a strange reaction to that blush. “Don’t be embarrassed about it,” he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, “we’ll just swing by the Gap on our way to the Jungle. But first we have to make a couple of oaths.”

Stiles looked him straight in the eyes and nodded waiting for the oaths. “I am not ‘that gay guy’ who gives his friends make overs.”

“You are not,” agreed Stiles with a smile that said he totally was.

“You are not the pathetic duckling who needs the gay guy to make her over.”

“I am not,” said Stiles with a laugh.

“Excellent,” said Danny, “let’s get going. By the way,” he added as they thundered down the stairs still holding hands, “love your snowboard, we totally have to go together next winter.”

“Okay,” said Stiles.

 

On his way back from the bar with two sodas, happy under 21 night, he paused to check out the two guys who were chatting up Stiles. He could totally be that gay guy with the makeovers because Stiles looked awesome. She was wearing a halter maxi-dress, the Gap and Old Navy were maliciously selling hundreds of them this season but nobody could wear them like his Stiles. Her shoulders were gorgeous, flawless and square soaring above the dress line. And the length was perfect on her, it even went with her crisp Adidas, but if she had worn his flip flops with that toe ring, mmm. Definitely next time.

The halter was good too because the child apparently didn’t own a necklace, Danny was mentally reviewing his massive puka shell collection for which one he was going to give Stiles, there were probably a few that were too small for him now and if they were just a little bit tight on Stiles, that would be kind of hot he realized.

The other guys wandered off when Danny got back and he realized he hadn’t really noticed them, he couldn’t remember a single thing about them. “Too bad they ran away,” said Stiles, “I was trying to see if they would be up for a foursome.”

Danny choked on his soda and Stiles laughed and laughed as she pounded his back. When they danced later on he could barely take his hands off of her shoulders, off of her. And when her breasts accidentally brushed against him he didn’t actually mind.

They didn’t call each other the next day.

 

This is real mature of us thought Danny as he moped alone at his pool. “What’s the matter darling?” asked his mother. She had been hoping that Stiles would be at the pool too, she had a packet of boneless pork chops and wanted to bounce some recipe ideas off her head.

Danny sighed but followed his mother back to the kitchen so he could spill his guts. She poured him a small glass of white wine and waited.

“I asked Stiles to be my wingperson at the Jungle last night.”

“Mmm, hmm.” Said his mom as she flipped through a cookbook and carefully hid her face from Danny.

“But, um, she was the only person I danced with.”

“So?” asked his mother.

“So, I’m gay and she’s a straight girl,” Danny answered her angrily, the wine in his glass sloshing.

“Danny, darling,” his mother let the cookbook fall closed and came to his side, “I know you have put up with a lot of shit for being gay and it was ridiculously brave of you to come out in high school. You’ve been a great role model and had some great boyfriends, but Danny darling, you’re seventeen.

You don’t have to be gay, you don’t have to be straight, just try to be Danny.”

Danny wrapped his arms around his mother, she was all soft and round and he felt so safe. They hugged until she stepped away and dabbed at his eyes with the hem of her blouse. “Now, drink your wine, pull yourself together and call Stiles. I have no idea how the hell I should cook these pork chops.”

 

They grilled them and served them with a spicy pineapple salsa that had Mr. Mahealani promising to bring Stiles to Hawaii with them the next time they went. “I’m just saying, Julia,” he spoke loudly over his wife’s amused huffing, “that it’s in our own best interest to expose her to Hawaiian cuisine.”

Everyone laughed and the tiki lamps kept the mosquitoes away so they could sit under the stars long after the pork was gone.

“Stiles, dear,” tutted Mrs. Mahealani as they piled the dishes in the sink, “you look like you’re half asleep. I want Danny to drive you home tonight and we’ll figure out your jeep tomorrow. Okay dear?”

Stiles had a small glass of wine with dinner but strangely Danny had been drinking seltzer water all night, Mrs. Mahealani smiled innocently and threw the keys to her convertible to Danny.

 

He drove them to the overlook and Stiles wondered if her dad would be patrolling the area that night but figured it didn’t matter much since she was with Danny. She slid her seat back and put it in the reclining position, convertibles were awesome. Danny stretched out next to her.

“So you want to go running in the morning?” she asked.

“Yeah sure, I’ll pick you up and then we can swim after and you can get your jeep back.”

Stiles hummed, it seemed like a good plan.

Danny looked over at her profile in the starlight, the little ski jump her nose made, the way her moles showed up even in the half dark. He knew she would taste like the dry Chardonnay she had been sipping all night, he knew how her skin would feel under his hands. He just didn’t know what she would think about any of that.

“So, um, Stiles, my mother talked to me this afternoon before you came over. I told her how you were the only one I danced with at the Jungle the other night.”

“I was? I’m sorry Danny, you didn’t have to dress me and babysit me all night. I would have been okay.”

“I know that Stiles, you would have been okay, but I wanted to. I wanted to dress you, and I wanted to dance with you, and now I kind of want to kiss you too.”

“Really?” asked Stiles scrambling to sit up and look at Danny. “You don’t, I wasn’t trying to make you, I’m not one of those people…”

“I know you’re not Stiles, we spent every day this summer together.”

Stiles smiled at him then, “it’s been one of the best summers of my life Danny.”

“Me too, I won’t let it mess up our friendship.”

Stiles blushed but then she looked at Danny’s mouth, he was smiling again. He smiled all the time and it was like fucking contagious. He was the best kind of contagious the way he lured her into his pool, into his family. “You’d better not,” she mock glared at him, “your dad just offered to take me to Hawaii.”

Stiles was wrong, whatever he was doing before it wasn’t smiling, this was smiling, this was the sun god of smiling come out to play. They were almost smiling too much to kiss but they managed. Stiles kicked off her stolen flip flops and climbed onto Danny’s lap for more kissing. She wasn’t hugely experienced but she knew enough to slide her bare foot along his leg.

And she might have been Danny’s first girl but he did have both hands up her shirt when her dad flashed the cherries at them. The poor man almost had a coronary and then Danny awkwardly promised to drive Stiles straight home and they both realized the house would be empty. The sheriff decided to let them stay there as long as they kept it above the belt, it killed him but their house was empty. Could he make Danny drive Stiles to Scott’s house?

“Stiles, come here a minute please,” he asked in a pained voice. Stiles extricated herself from the car and tried to look small and innocent in front of her dad.

The sheriff put a hand on her shoulder and tilted them away from Danny’s curious look. “Stiles honey, I thought that boy was gay?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the friends find out

In some ways, maybe in a lot of ways, Jackson moving to London was good for their friendship. Sure Danny missed hanging out with him but now that they mostly communicated by Skype when Danny said something important or uncomfortable (and usually things were both) Jackson couldn’t deflect it with a noogie or any of his usual tactics.

Over their shitty connection Danny was all white teeth and eyes in a sea of unfairly tanned skin, Jackson knew there was a blush somewhere but he was pissed that he couldn’t see it. Danny hardly ever got embarrassed and Jackson liked to treasure those moments. And _this_ , this was especially delicious because he had been watching this happen all summer long.

Danny was definitely blushing he had his face in his hands and just the tips of his ears was visible, if that stupid desk lamp was just a little bit higher Jackson would be able to enjoy this so much more. “So did you kiss her yet?” he asked and despite his glee he asked in a nice way.

Danny pulled his hands away to look Jackson in the eye and mumble yes.

“Did you like it?”

Dammit, Jackson wanted to do this when it was daylight in California so he could fucking _see_ Danny. Danny smiled slow and bashful and nodded.

“Did she like it?” asked Jackson and there was a blush he could see. “So, are you having a sexistential crisis now?”

Danny sort of nodded but mostly looked miserable. “What am I going to tell my gay friends? What am I going to tell them at school?”

“Tell them to fuck themselves,” suggested Jackson.

“God, have you been texting my mom again?” asked Danny with a tiny smile.

“Jesus, if I had known how smitten your mom would be I would have learned how to cook.”

“Yeah sure you would have,” laughed Danny.

“So tell me more about Stiles, I got the picture you sent from the Jungle. You are totally that gay guy with the make-overs, or maybe the bi guy…”

“I don’t know, she’s smart and funny and she doesn’t mind playing volleyball like a beast for hours or running with me. I keep thinking about starting her on cross training just so she’ll get abs.”

“And you think you would see these abs? The Stiles I remember was very layered.”

“Dude, I would get to _touch_ them.”

It was Jackson’s turn to blush now, “Yeah but, I guess I never understood about having something nice and not showing it to everyone.”

“Flaunting it you mean, and you just said that Stiles is something nice.”

“She is. I haven’t said she isn’t for a long time, I took her to the fucking dance last winter.”

“That’s right you did, did you kiss her?”

“Yeah, she was pretty nice about it. I thought she might faint or something after building it up with all those years of crushing on me but she was chill. She’s grown up a lot.”

“Yeah, sometimes she’s actually quiet.”

“Maybe she’s wondering if you know; if she should tell you,” suggested Jackson.

“Maybe, but I don’t think she will. Not unless something changes and it affects me more directly. I don’t think she wants to jeopardize Scott. They’re still pretty tight.”

“You kind of owe Scott McCall now man,” said Jackson.

“Really?” asked Danny.

“He helped create the perfect bro-chick for you. I’ve heard legends about her _Call of Duty_ scores.”

“Yeah, we are not pudging out in front of a computer screen this summer,” insisted Danny flatly.

“I don’t know Danny; you gotta show some interest in her interests sometimes.”

“Yeah, just because you watched _The Notebook_ eight million times doesn’t mean you’re Mr. Sensitive.”

“But dude, you can play _Call of Duty_ with this one instead of watching _The Notebook_ , that is a sweet deal.”

“I like _The Notebook_ ,” said Danny.

“Yeah, I’m texting Lydia that factoid right now, she tried to get me to Skype watch it with her last week but our connection 'failed'.”

“Oh god Lydia, is she going to kill me? Is she going to, I don’t know, intimidate Stiles?”

“I think you mean ‘eat Stiles’. And yes, she probably will,” replied Jackson and he didn’t look pleased at the thought. “I’ll try to control her, not that that’s possible.”

“I could maybe mention it to my mom but I don’t know, Mom is like the nuclear option.”

“Nuclear is a good word,” smiled Jackson missing the whole Mahealani family.

“Alright so Lydia will probably yell at her about breaking my heart or something and then yell at her to get a haircut and buy more clothes. Stiles can probably handle that.”

“Probably. Don’t let Stiles cut her hair short; people will think you just like her for her androgyny if you do that.”

“Do you think that?” asked Danny and took a moment to be glad Jackson had to answer instead of tackling him into a wall to change the conversation.

“I don’t know. She is smart and funny those are turn-ons. She’s strong too which is also a turn-on, she looked pretty fucking magnificent hurling Molotovs at that alpha werewolf. She’s good to her friends which is nice. I like all that in a chick but then I like them to need me too, shit like opening jars and paying for stuff. Not that Lydia ever really needed that but at least she was short, sometimes she let me get things down for her.”

“Stiles is a tall girl.”

“Yeah, does she keep up when you go running?”

“Easily,” said Danny with some pride.

“That’s good,” said Jackson, “that’s probably the best thing you can do for her. Make sure she can run fast and far because the way she hangs out with Scott and Derek and his _pack_. Running is a good thing.”

 

 

Message from Stiles: OMG Lydia just pulled up to my house.

Reply from Danny: Scott’s parking his motorcycle in my driveway now.

Message from Stiles: Operation You’re Not Good Enough must be underway.

Reply from Danny: You’re good enough.

Message from Stiles: You’re smart enough.

Reply from Danny: Doggone it, that’s the doorbell.

Message from Stiles: Call you later.

 

“Hey Lydia, what’s up?” asked Stiles awkwardly from behind her screen door.

Lydia huffed and opened the door herself, striding into the living room. Even her sandals had heels and they clicked ominously with her agitation. Stiles was glad she was barefoot not that any of her shoes were really heels but she felt freakishly tall already. And hey, Stiles’ shirt was clean, actually it was brand new she had just opened a pack this week.

Lydia was sort of just standing in the living room now, as if her steam had run out and she didn’t know what to do next. Stiles stood quietly behind her and looked around the room, “I was just making some lemonade, do you want a glass on the porch? There’s a nice breeze today.”

The extra air seemed to help, and having glasses to hold and sip at helped too. Stiles took the rocker and let Lydia have the swing all to herself.

“Jackson and his family moved to London,” Lydia finally started.

Stiles sort of nodded, shit she already knew.

“So I guess Danny was lonely this summer. He gets bored just as easily as you do.”

Stiles sort of shrugged, not really comfortable with where this was going. “Is that what you’re telling yourself Lydia or what you’re telling me?”

Lydia looked away, and took a sip of her lemonade. “I don’t know Stiles, I mean. I’m glad that you were able to spend time with Danny this summer and he seems really happy.”

“But,” prompted Stiles after Lydia trailed off.

“But you weren’t a close friend when he first decided to come out. It was really hard, I mean even Jackson would get pushed around.”

“So, so what Lydia? What’s your point?”

“I don’t know, I guess that he put in all that hard work, he put up with all that crap, and now you’re just making it all pointless.”

Stiles counted to thirty-six before she trusted herself to reply, “The point Lydia, the only point that really matters right now is Danny’s happiness. He came out because he’s not the sort of person who can hide his feelings. If he can’t share the things that make him happy then he isn’t happy. That’s why he came out. Right now being with me is what makes him happy. So for right now that’s what we’re going with.”

Lydia sighed, “you’re right.” She dabbed at her eyes a little, “what you just said about him sharing his happiness, that’s really accurate.” She took a deep breath and looked at Stiles again, “it’s actually kind of reassuring, you get him don’t you?”

Stiles smiled and nodded as a feeling of relief swept through her. She sagged back in the rocker and had just raised the glass to her lips again when Lydia hopped off the swing and brushed off her hands in a getting-down-to-business manner. “Well, okay then, take me to your closet. We have to hurry though my stylist is only free from 12:35 to 1:15 this afternoon, and don’t worry Jackson told me not to go too short with your hair.”

Stiles dumped the whole glass of lemonade down her shirt and Lydia made her throw the shirt out, as if light yellow was even a stain and they hadn’t even tried washing it to prove that it wouldn’t come out.

 

Danny was faring slightly better. He and Scott were playing _Call of Duty_.

“I can’t believe you haven’t played this with Stiles yet,” repeated Scott for the tenth time.

“We do things man, we play volleyball or go for runs or do homework.”

Scott smiled, “yeah, well she’s going to wipe the floor with you but don’t worry she won’t think less of you because of it. She wipes the floor with everyone.”

“Anything else?” asked Danny curiously.

“I saw the picture that you took of her at the Jungle, it’s kind of weird that you bought her a dress.”

“How did you? Jackson to Lydia to Allison to you?”

“Actually Lydia to me directly, Allison’s still not talking to me.”

“Oh, sorry man,” said Danny as he was killed again.

“I bought her some bathing suits too, like shorts and rash guards not a bikini or anything.”

“I know; it’s cool that you got her to go in your pool. She used to be a water rat when we were little. Things were hard after her mom died, and her dad works a lot and her best friend was a nerdy asthmatic boy, it didn’t really come together for her to be a stylin’ babe. She thinks she’s too tall and too flat and things like that.”

“I didn’t know she thought like that,” said Danny and Scott took the opportunity to kill him again.

“Well, it’s gotten better. She’s more comfortable in her skin now, you can tell because occasionally you can see her skin. Well, not you, you see a lot of her skin don’t you?”

Danny blushed and tried to keep himself alive. “I thought you would be here to tell me I’m not good enough, or that I’m going to mess her up because I’m obviously confused.”

“No, Stiles would have my balls if I did that. I’m here to keep you distracted in case she’s trying to send you an SOS from Lydia’s salon.”

“Ohh,” said Danny as he avoided death again. “Yeah, so if she texts me and I don’t go then I can say you hid my phone or something?”

“Plausible deniability? Does that mean you’re a little interested in seeing what Lydia’s people will do to Stiles?”

“Maybe a little. I mean, if she keeps dressing like Ellen then people will think she’s like girl-lite and some sort of transition for me between boys and girls.”

“Hmm, I never thought of that. I feel like I should punch you for thinking it.”

Danny gave him a hurt look, “once you’ve gone through the shit I’ve gone through Scott you learn to anticipate the worst things that people will say so you can prepare for it.”

Scott put his hand on Danny’s shoulder to give him a bro squeeze. Danny appreciated the gesture of support and as soon as Scott’s big brown puppy eyes were on him he shot him.

 

Message from Stiles: Survived the afternoon. Apparently we should go out to dinner to celebrate.

Message from Lydia: I made you a reservation for two at the café, you can wear the madras shorts if you wear a tie too.

Reply to Lydia and Stiles: Yes ma’am.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles’ room was awash in blueprints and papers when Derek quietly slid the window up. He had most of his upper body through the opening when he realized there were three people sound asleep on the floor instead of the two he expected. He must have -not gasped, but maybe breathed in a tiny bit quicker or something because a pair of golden eyes cut through the darkness to stare at him. If that was Scott, and that was Scott, then who was wrapped around Stiles over there?

Derek finished easing himself in and crept over closer to investigate. Stiles was part of his pack, maybe she and Scott were in denial about it but that didn’t change the way Derek thought about things. He had met this boy before, in this room, but this boy having his arms wrapped tight around Stiles, Stiles having her feet tangled up with his, that looked new. Derek didn’t usually like new. And he wasn’t sure if he liked this, this other boy who wasn’t pack with Stiles.

“Whoa there,” Scott whispered before Derek even realized he was growling. “Maybe we should take this outside?”

Derek wasn’t sure that was a good idea but he allowed himself to be pushed back out the window and up onto the roof. The fresh air seemed to help clear some of the haze that had settled over him. He turned to Scott and waited for an explanation.

“That’s Danny, he doesn’t know about us. Stiles told him it was for a school project and he helped us get a lot of records that we needed.”

“Stiles has a boyfriend?” asked Derek and he realized as he said it that he sounded petulant and jealous and disrespectful of Stiles but the words were already out.

“Stiles has a gorgeous, smart, funny, boyfriend who treats her like the excellent catch that she is.”

Derek flinched and nodded like he expected that take down. “I thought she looked different, happier.”

“Yeah, she had a good summer. Danny was Jackson’s best friend and after he moved away they just started hanging out together.”

“That’s okay. I was just surprised before.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t mention it to you, maybe she was afraid you would say something about him being an outsider.”

“I, I wouldn’t do that. It’s hard to keep people in the dark but Stiles isn’t even like us. She deserves to be happy,”

“We all do,” Scott reminded him.

 

The next night it was Stiles who crawled through Danny’s window. Danny was not familiar with this method of visiting friends in the night but after Stiles brokenly told him that Erica’s body had been found he scooted over and made room for her.

“You need to be so gone before my mom finds you,” he whispered.

“I know, I will. It’s just, I really thought Erica would stroll back in to town with her bad attitude and leather jacket and she’d be with Boyd and they would tell us about their crazy summer adventure in Mexico and that would be it.”

Danny pulled her in closer to him, sliding one hand under her shirt so he could rub the soft skin there. “Is Boyd back?” he asked.

Stiles managed to shrug a little, “I think so, but he was kind of, um, messed up so I don’t know.”

“Yeah, well, it’s the full moon tonight; all the local werewolves are running around aren’t they?”

Stiles froze in his arms and Danny carefully stopped touching her belly, touching her anywhere, he pulled back just a tiny bit and waited. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for but it probably wasn’t for Stiles to fling herself into his arms again and start sobbing.

Finally, finally, finally later when he thought she had fallen asleep she rolled off of his chest and cuddled along his side so she was still touching everywhere but she could look at him. “I wanted to tell you about everything but I’m not one of them so it felt like it wasn’t mine to tell. But I really did want to tell you.”

“I could see it, sometimes you would get quiet and stare off into the woods. I knew that you were thinking about telling me.”

“Did Jackson?” asked Stiles and Danny nodded.

“It took him a while but just before he left he told me. We Skype a lot and he’s told me more since, he thinks you’re like Buffy or something and he’s totally proud of me for dating you.”

“That’s harder to believe than werewolves,” smiled Stiles.

“Jackson told me about how hard it is to kill a werewolf, how did they kill Erica?”

“There’s a new pack in town and they’re all alphas, we think they’re going after Derek’s pack to weaken him; they’re the ones that did it.”

“Stiles, will they think you’re in Derek’s pack?” asked Danny sitting up and grabbing her arms.

“No, I’m not a werewolf. Scott isn’t even considered Derek’s pack.”

“What about your friend Heather, the one who went missing after her birthday party, was she in Derek’s pack?”

“No, Heather didn’t know anybody, nobody except me.”

“Stiles we have to figure out what’s going on. We have to figure out if you’re in danger.”

“Don’t go all Scooby on me Danny; you’re like my oasis of normalcy in the shit storm that’s the rest of my life.”

“Stiles,” sighed Danny laying back down and pulling her down next to him. “What have you learned about me?”

“That you have a foot fetish?”

“Besides that,” groaned Danny.

“That you don’t want to be my oasis of normalcy? That you want to be involved and help?”

“There you go,” replied Danny, “and I don’t have a foot fetish.”

“Oh really?” asked Stiles as she reached under the covers and pulled off one shoe, dropping it on the floor with a thunk and following it with the second.

 

“Well, that was probably disrespectful to Erica’s memory or something,” observed Stiles later as she was pulling her shoes back on.

“It wouldn’t have bothered the Erica I remember vamping through the halls at the end of the year.”

“Maybe not,” sighed Stiles laying back for another quick kiss. “This is fun.” She said. “Well, not Erica dying but, _that_ , the giggling and making out, the being such good friends. I like it a lot.”

“It is,” agreed Danny. “None of my other boyfriends have been friend friends first like you and it makes things a lot more fun this way.”

Danny had never mentioned his boyfriends before and it made Stiles quiet so he reached out to touch her, to scratch at her head and hold the ball of her shoulder. At least she hadn’t noticed the shoulder fetish yet. “Come on, don’t get all quiet and mopey on me now,” he prodded.

Stiles sighed and relaxed into his touches, “sorry, sometimes I just feel like I’ve stolen you or something and I realize that’s a terrible thing to think. You’re a big boy and you make your own choices, I just can’t help thinking it. That new guy Ethan was totally checking you out and he’s your type, your old type I guess.”

“He is,” replied Danny not bothering to say if it was old or not, “do you want me to dump you and go out with him?” he asked with a smile.

“No, his eyes are too close together, I don’t trust him. And also he’s a member of that evil pack of alpha werewolves I finally told you about.”

“Mmm, undercover. Lydia wants the other one, we could double team them. They’ll never expect it.”

“No, are you crazy? That’s insanely dangerous.”

“Not crazy, teasing maybe.”

“Well, I guess teasing is okay,” allowed Stiles. But then she really had to leave.

“Do you want to go for a run tomorrow? It could be our last chance before that away meet.”

Message from Stiles: Why are you sitting with that creep?

Reply from Danny: Because Scott will fall over if you’re not there to prop him up?

Stiles glanced over at Scott who was leaning against the window and flinching every time the bus hit a bump, which was pretty much constantly. And Danny didn’t even know about the gash on Scott’s stomach that was seeping black goo and not healing. But said gash was from the fucking alpha gang and Danny did know that he was sitting with one of those beasts.

Message from Danny: He’s texting a lot, the next good lurch I could fall over and try to read the screen.

Reply from Stiles: Don’t you dare, you’re too cute to die.

Message from Danny: You say the sweetest things.

Message from Danny: He’s worried about a friend of his who is sick/hurt.

Reply from Stiles: Great intel dumbass, maybe it’s from the fight where Scotty got injured and Derek was killed.

Message from Danny: Sorry.

Reply from Stiles: I’m sorry too.

 

 

When they finally stopped at the flea bag motel the coach paired them off for the sketchy rooms and Danny stepped forward confidently with Ethan much to Stiles’ distress. “Coach,” she interrupted, snatching the key from Ethan, “you can’t put these two together, Danny’s gay. I’ll share a room with him.”

“He’s not that gay Stilinski, I’ve seen you two,” and then Coach checked her out. Which was creepy and wrong but even in track pants and a t-shirt the coach could see how Danny might start to question things.

“Coach!” gasped Stiles stepping back from him and folding her hands over her chest, “do you _want_ to sit through the school board mandated sensitivity training session again?”

“Definitely not Stilinski,” he replied stepping back, “but you still aren’t getting a room with your boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah, so do I get a single then?”

The coach looked pained, everyone else had disappeared and it was just McCall, Mahealani and that sketchy new meat head left. That kid looked creepy as hell and coach was not going to put a girl in with him, coach didn’t even want to share a room with him.

“I am gay sir,” the meat head offered and Coach decided he really didn’t want to share a room with him.

“Fine, you get the single, I get a single and McCall can babysit the lovebirds,” he turned to Stiles, “are you happy? Did I choose right or are you going to report me to the school board?”

“Your decision is acceptable coach,” smiled Stiles.

“Don’t smile Stilinski, my imagination can’t handle it.”

 

Scott wasn’t entirely happy but really it was a disgusting motel so nobody was happy and that was even before Team Human (Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Danny) discovered that all of the werewolves were tripping balls. By the time they saved Ethan from the Skilsaw (and himself), somehow managed to save Boyd from drowning, and lured Isaac out from under the bed Stiles was feeling wrung out. Stopping the supernaturally strong and determined from killing themselves was hard work. Her shirt was wet from Boyd’s bath, she had a huge splinter from lunging around that construction site chasing Ethan and then she saw Scott, her brother, standing there in the parking lot in a puddle of gas holding a road flare.

Gas seeped through her sneakers but she managed to talk Scott out of it, managed to pry the flare from his fingers. She threw the stupid flare but not really far enough and Lydia had to save the savior from almost not saving anyone. The group hug afterwards was pretty epic.

And hey, most of them had been there before but that night was Danny’s introduction to supernatural shit storms. He didn’t really like them.

When they all decided to sleep on the bus Stiles and Danny got a pair of seats together a little ways away from the others. Stiles climbed in first and placed her back against the window before she dragged Danny down to curl up between the vee of her legs. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth to ask if he was alright but knowing that he really wasn’t she closed it again and just waited. Finally Danny started to whisper his fears to her; she appreciated the effort but was sure that Scott could hear every word anyway.

“Stiles you almost died twice tonight; that saw was like centimeters from your face, and then you walked into a pool of gasoline.” He shuddered and burrowed in closer to her. “I’m not saying I thought it would be all sexy and exciting, but violence like tonight was just brutal. Brutal and ugly.”

Danny spat out the word ugly and Stiles felt nothing but ugly herself. She had tried to help wrestle Ethan but he tossed her like a sack of potatoes, her elbow was going to be all bruised to hell. And she had tried to throw the flare far enough to safety but her elbow screamed when she moved it and she didn’t realize that the parking lot sloped down in the direction she threw. There was a lot she could have done better and now instead of just trying to protect Scott she had to protect Danny too and Danny required a whole different kind of protection.

Danny wasn’t weak or stupid, and he definitely wasn’t naïve except in all the ways that he sort of was naïve because this brutal violence was new to him. He didn’t know that he was living in a town where the school principal had beaten a student, where people got ripped in half in the woods. And Danny didn’t need to know that, he was already hyper aware of so many other ways that people could be cruel and violent he didn’t need to see this too.

Danny twisted around so he could see Stiles’ face. “You’re thinking too much again. I don’t hate you, I don’t want to break up, I’m allowed to freak out my first time aren’t I?”

He was smiling as he asked, a sweet little puppy dog smile and his eyes looked worried. Stiles rubbed at the wrinkle on his forehead, “yeah,” she agreed, “you’re allowed to freak out after the first time. You were aces at being cool during the crisis, that was well done Mr. Mahealani. We’ll make a real Scooby of you yet.”

 

Stiles was decidedly not cool as she helped drag Danny into the emergency room. Thank god Scott and Mrs. McCall were there or or or who knows what…

“You did fine,” Scott soothed as Stiles sobbed all over his shoulder. He was taking deep even breaths trying to keep Stiles on this side of hyperventilating and every exaggerated inhale shifted the wet cotton and made him feel more useless. He felt like it was getting under control though; she was definitely quieting down when his mom came out and asked if they knew how to reach Danny’s parents. The response to that from Stiles was so wretched and miserable that he flashed werewolf eyes at his mom.

Mrs. McCall had no idea what she said that got her _that_ flash from Scott so she smacked him on the arm and made a ‘what the hell’ face pointing at Stiles. “Danny and Stiles are going out Mom,” Scott explained softly.

Mrs. McCall looked confused for just a moment before she got excited that Stiles was dating. “Oh, Stiles sweetie, he’s going to be just fine now,” she promised as she stepped closer to rub Stiles’ back too.

“Did you see,” gasped Stiles wetly.

“See what?” asked Mrs. McCall.

Scott squeezed Stiles tighter, “when Danny threw up on the way in, he threw up mistletoe.”

“That’s,” started Mrs. McCall, “why,” but she realized they didn’t know either and it didn’t really matter, something stupid and supernatural had happened to another person close to Stiles and she could see just what Stiles was going to do about it. Scott could see too she figured. She wanted to send them home but the ER was insane tonight with traffic accidents and Danny had to be her top priority.

“Okay children, let’s focus here. You need to call Danny’s parents, tell them he’s out of danger now but they need to come in. Julia should bring Danny’s medical file, she keeps a copy at their house. Wait until she gets here and then Scott I want you to drive Stiles home.”

Scott nodded, he could do this. “Her house or ours?” he asked.

“Why don’t you make it ours? With all these accidents I can’t imagine the sheriff is going to be home any earlier than I am, that way you guys can all be together.”

Scott nodded and managed to hug his mom without letting go of Stiles, “I’ve got this,” he assured her as she hugged him back and jogged down the hall. “Give me your phone Stiles,” he whispered in her ear.

She broke away from him then and wiped her eyes. Scott remembered then that they were in the hospital and there were tissue boxes every three feet so he went to grab a handful for her, they traded when he got back. Stiles taking the wad of tissues and Scott taking her phone with the contact list open to Mrs. Mahealani.

He made the stupid phone call and it was pretty awful but Mrs. Mahealani was steady enough and Scott wondered how moms got to be so awesome. Not that Stiles was less awesome because of the way she was so very wrecked, he understood why she was wrecked and they were good reasons.   He held her hand and led her down the hall to a bunch of chairs so they could wait together.

The chairs were closer to the hub bub of the emergency room and Scott couldn’t help listening in to too many of the conversations. He wondered where Dr. Hilliard was and then somebody said something about the attending doctor being gone too and Scott felt a cold dread settle on him. Stiles looked at him and with a grim face she held up two fingers.

It seemed to take Mrs. Mahealani forever to get there and Scott felt bad for not warning her about the massive pile up so she would know to take the back route. Finally she arrived with a thick blue file folder was under one of her arms and Scott sort of remembered that Danny had been a sick kid too, something about his chest but not asthma. Stiles seemed to know about it and Mrs. Mahealani was almost apologetic, but also defensive. Like Stiles might have trouble accepting this part of Danny.

Scott knew that Danny could have a lot worse wrong with him and Stiles wouldn’t mind, but he also suspected that Stiles was going to be breaking up with Danny soon so he just kept his mouth shut and hoped that he could take her home soon.

Eventually they were outside and breathing the quiet night air. “Do you want me to drive?” Scott asked when he saw her jeep parked haphazardly nearby.

Stiles shrugged a little, “isn’t your bike here?” she asked.

“I can send Isaac to pick it up later, no big.” Scott offered.

Stiles dug out her keys and slapped them in his palm, “be my guest, I’m in one of those zones where my head is spinning so fast I’d probably drive two miles an hour to compensate.”

Scott drove, remembering to take the back way even though the accidents had to be cleared away by now. Stiles texted while he drove and then stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

“Everything square with your dad?” asked Scott.

“Yeah, your mom was right he’s going to be working half the night.”

 

It was kind of weird when they got to Scott’s house. Isaac was there which was new and threw Stiles a tiny bit because she wasn’t used to sharing the McCall family. Isaac sat on her stool at the counter and Stiles had to blink a few times quickly. Once Scott got everything explained though Isaac was super sweet. He made them eggs and toast with bacon that was just a little on the danger side of cooked.

They talked about the hospital missing two doctors and who the third could be, if they were related to the other missing trios.

They talked about Danny barfing mistletoe, “how could it not be because of me Scott?” demanded Stiles and there was no good response. They didn’t talk about Stiles and Danny breaking up but only because there was nothing to say about that.

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt: http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=793129#t793129
> 
> It was uncomfortable to take one of the very few gay characters and make him go straight but it's just fiction and he's only seventeen in this story.


End file.
